


Not a Rush, Just Love

by lunaseemoony



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Public Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose waste no time in reconnecting aboard the zeppelin on their way home to their new life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Rush, Just Love

  
The Doctor and Rose had been left alone tucked away in a cramped window-lined room aboard the zeppelin. And though Rose was struggling with once again not having a chance to say goodbye to her first Doctor, her new one had the same irresistible pair of deep chocolate eyes yet a single heart bursting with just as much love. She was slowly and shamelessly getting a bit drunk on him whispering it in her ear, making up for the lost words years ago. He didn’t even voice a single word of complaint when she sought a bit of comfort in his arms.   
  
Cuddles gave way to sweet pecks on her cheek. Those gave way to proper, lazy kisses, swollen lips, and pulses racing. The Doctor searched her eyes and would find love there. Rose would never forget her first Doctor, but this one had so much hope in his eyes, promising her a future filled with adventure if they could be patient for a while. She couldn’t help but love him. She didn’t _want_ to help loving him. Blood, sweat, and many tears had gone in returning to the Doctor, and the one that wanted to stay at her side was no consolation prize. No man that offered her forever after what she’d been through, without hesitation could be a consolation prize. She’d worked too damn hard and missed him too bloody much. Rose was exhausted, aching, and nursing a serious hunger for release with the addition of every simmering kiss between her and the Doctor.   
  
“How long… do we have ... until we reach London?” the Doctor asked between kisses on her neck. He was already slipping off his tie and shrugging out of his jacket before she answered.   
  
“An hour maybe?”   
  
Her eyes followed his hands throwing down his jacket beside them like a picnic blanket. “We haven’t got protection,” he grumbled and undressed her with his eyes.   
  
She didn’t even have any back her flat. Returning there hadn’t been part of the plan. “We can pop into the store on the way.”  
  
With a hand on her back he scooted out from under her and laid her down on his blue jacket, a wild smile blooming as he said, “We don’t need it for this though.”   
  
Her tongue peeked between her teeth feeding off his grin as he reached for the waistband of her trousers. They were in an open space where somebody could walk up and see them but Rose’s heart was at a gallop and for that little moment she was elated. She didn’t bloody care.   
  
Rose still blushed like a ripe cherry when the Doctor growled playfully as he peeled back her trousers, taking her knickers along with them, shoving them down her legs. He hummed approval into her knee, sending hot tremors spiraling down from her spine to her belly and settled deep in her abdomen. The Doctor leaned over her legs to steal another kiss and licked his lips. A fire that she’d sorely missed flickered in his eyes.   
  
“I missed you,” Rose purred.   
  
“That’s worth another kiss,” he declared with a prideful grin. His lips were so warm and tasted mild trapped between hers.   
  
“What’s an ‘I love you’ worth?”   
  
The Doctor’s wink shot straight to Rose’s core and he moved south down her body, tucking her legs back. He trailed kisses down them from the insides of her knees down to her thighs. He knocked his head on her shoes, and sought permission in her eyes. Heat rose to her cheeks, and with permission granted he tugged off her shoes and trousers from around her ankles. He parted her thighs with a growl of triumph.  
  
“You’re beautiful Rose.”  
  
“Those are just my legs.”  
  
“And they’re gorgeous.” He looked down between her legs and bounced his eyebrows.  
  
Anyone could walk up to them at any moment from the other end of the zeppelin and see Rose half naked with the Doctor’s face sinking between her thighs, but if she was weighing risks she’d faced so much worse. And the benefits far outweighed those risks anyway. He hummed kisses into her skin as he brought his mouth closer to her sex. His zipper coming undone cut through the engine noise and a hand disappeared from sitting on her stomach. Rose wished her view wasn’t blocked until he dropped a chaste kiss on her mons. She threaded her fingers in his spiked tresses and groaned impatience, and was surprisingly rewarded.   
  
He tortuously eased her in, pressing a kiss to her clit before giving it a testing flick of his tongue and leaving it to glide up from her sex. He made a cheeky comment about her taste. Rose shut her eyes and gently writhed her hips against his mouth. Hint received, the Doctor wrapped his lips around her clit and Rose melted into jacket on the seat as his tongue rapidly flicked her worked up bundle of nerves.   
  
The vinyl seat beneath them bounced under the Doctor’s hips as his hand (that she couldn’t see so she was guessing) wrapped around his length helped himself along with her. The Doctor was stirring up a cocktail of heat and pleasure with every tap of his slick tongue at her sex. Tension was wafting away with her every deep breath. Within minutes she was _so_ close to a sweet release she hadn’t realized she’d been desperately craving. The Doctor’s chocolate fringe tickled her legs as she fought the urge to hug his face close. He followed her hips up off the seat while muttering about him not being able to last long anyway (which was okay because she could quickly follow at this rate). She was _so close_.   
  
“Rose did you want to stop by that new Italian place for dinner to - ”   
  
The Doctor didn’t even stop when Rose’s mum strolled over to their tucked away corner of the ship, jaw dropped at their utter brazenness.   
  
“Rose Marion Tyler!”   
  
That got him to stop. Rose growled and covered her face simultaneously as the Doctor’s face rose up from between her legs with ruby lips and a wet chin. She pulled his jacket over her legs and sat up as the Doctor zipped himself up. But it didn’t erase a prominent white stain on the black vinyl where his hips had been. All the heat from between Rose’s legs shot up to her face.   
  
“Mum!” Rose barked.   
  
“Oh no you don’t. What were you thinking you two?! You couldn’t wait another half hour? For heaven’s sake!”   
  
The Doctor swept his arm across his face and remained silent, for once.   
  
Her mum sighed and shook her head, turning on her heels and looking over her shoulder. “Here I was worried about you two getting on.”  
  
Rose shouted as she walked away, “Mum, can we put off the restaurant til tomorrow?”  
  
“Oh no way I’m going out with you after that. Pair of rabbits in spring, you are.”  
  
When her mum was out of sight the pair of them burst into laughter. They didn’t try to pick up where they left off, but the Doctor more than made up for it behind closed doors when they were on the ground.


End file.
